


Deadpool pays Stephen Amell a visit

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, Other, Stephen Amell is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: After reading a recent interview where Stephen Amell says some outrageous things about Oliver Queen, Deadpool decides to pay the actor a visit. Crack fic, not to be taken seriously.





	Deadpool pays Stephen Amell a visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phillipe363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/gifts), [Bl4ckHunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/gifts), [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).

> Meant to be funny, but not sure I succeeded on that front.
> 
> So, what prompted this? Well, I recently read an interview where Stephen Amell says how he thinks Oliver would react to MCU characters like Tony Stark and Peter Parker. The guy keeps proving he has no understanding of his own character, even after all the years he’s been playing him. It’s honestly pathetic.

Stephen Amell groaned as he came to. Last thing he remembered, he was on his way to the set when he had been struck over the head with something hard. As he came to, he realized he was tied to a chair in a dark room.

“Oh good, you’re awake,” The lights turned on and Stephen looked up to see a man in a dark and red suit with two Katanas on his back. “Now we can get started.”

“Who are you?” Stephen asked, finding something about him vaguely familiar. 

“I’m Deadpool. You might remember me from my own movie trilogy where I was played by Ryan Reynolds, the guy who stared in that horrible Green Lantern movie your pal Guggie was part of,” Deadpool said before, suddenly, he pulled out one of his Katanas and wacked Stephen in the face with the hilt.

“Ow! What was that for?!’ Stephen demanded.

“Because you’re an idiot. How is it that after almost eight years of playing Oliver Queen, you still have no understanding of your own character?” Deadpool asked as he put his Katana back in its sheath. “I read your recent interview where you talk about how Oliver would react to Iron Man and Spider-Man in the MCU. Hating Iron Man out of blind jealousy? Disliking Spider-Man because of his boyish enthusiasm? Were you born stupid or is this a recent development?” 

“Would you stop insulting me?!” Stephen asked annoyed.

“When it stops being true. Why on earth would Oliver be jealous of Tony Stark?” Deadpool asked incredulously. “It can’t be the suit, because Oliver has always preferred his bow and arrows and he’s not exactly seething with jealousy over Ray’s suit, is he? It can’t be the money, because Oliver grew up with money before spending five years without it, learning the difference between want and need. Obviously, he’s fine with the lack of money. In all likelihood, Oliver would be less than impressed with Tony’s antics, given Tony acts like an immature man-child most of the time. The fact you think otherwise leads me to think either you’re an idiot or you’re projecting what you would be feeling onto Oliver.”

“I am not-” Stephen.

“Ah, be quiet, I’m not done,” Deadpool cut him off. “And disliking Peter’s enthusiasm? If he was the kind of person to dislike someone’s enthusiasm, how can he get along with Barry Allen, much less be friends with him? Once again, idiot or projecting.”

“Are you done?” Stephen asked annoyed.

“Just about,” Deadpool said as he pulled what looked like a smoke grenade out of his pocket. “I stopped by Gotham on the way here, paid a certain clown prince a visit. You know, Stand with Ward and Queen, the guy who brought us together, has been doing this for over three years. It has never been personal. But what is about to happen, he’s going to enjoy it very much.”

Deadpool unclipped the grenade and dropped it to the floor, walking out as gas because filling the room. Stephen coughed as he breathed the gas before he suddenly let out a laugh. He tried to fight it but eventually, he let out a full down, insanity laced laugh.

After a call would be made, Stephen would be found and eventually committed to a psyche ward after the gas wore off and he told them his story. None of them believed him and he spent the rest of his life in a psychiatric hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that’s it. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
